Freddy Krueger VS Scarecrow
Freddy Krueger VS Scarecrow (DC Comics) is a What If? Death Battle Description Two masters of fear and nightmares, who are armed with a sharp claw, battle to see who is scarier! Beginning Wiz: Fear is very powerful. It can haunt your dreams, and can drive you insane. Boomstick: And some use it as their weapon, like Dr. Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Freddy Krueger Boomstick: Hey look, it's the guy who lost to Jason. Wiz: Frederick Charles Krueger was born on in Springwood, Ohio in 1942. Boomstick: Who was a victim of gang rape! And then his good ol' mom went into an insane asylum. Is that why he has that weirdly burned face? Wiz: Anyway, Freddy was then put under adoption by his mom and was adopted by Mr. Underwood. Boomstick: Freddy then lived a life of gangs, violence and prostitutes. This guy has the worst childhood ever. Even worse than my ex! Wiz: Despite this, Krueger was constantly beat up by Underwood. Then one day, Freddy revolted and killed the old pimp. Boomstick: Yep, this guy's life sucks. Wiz: After living by himself for a long time, Freddy scared some kids while he was walking around. He then got married, then killed his wife, and his daughter got him arrested. Boomstick: But cops couldn't stop Freddy. Not even Obama. Wiz: But they didn't arrest them. They literally burned him alive! Boomstick: But not even fire could stop him, since Freddy went to hell and asked the dream demons to give him cool powers. He was the like the TOAA of Dream Land..er, World. Wiz: Even outside of the Dream World, Freddy is a pretty good fighter. His two, sharp claws can harm and kill people, he can shoot fireballs from his claw and can stun his foe with some Green Ooze. Boomstick: But he is not invincible. As I early said, he lost to Jason and some regular ol' teenagers. Wiz: Even so, he's called the Springwood Slasher for a reason. Freddy: You are all my children now! Scarecrow Wiz: Son of Chemist Gerald Crane, Jonathan was born out of wedlock and was raised by his abusive grandmother Mary Keeney, who made him wear a scarecrow outfit so he could be attacked by crows. Boomstick: Is it just me, or does every villain have an abusive parent in their origin stories? Wiz: Well, Bowser, Dr. Eggman and Darth Sidious didn't have abusive parents. Boomstick: True. Wiz: Anyway, Crane's fear of Keeney and the scarecrows creeping near him, alongside being constantly bullied, made Crane snap and start following phobias. Boomstick: He then decided to be bad and what was the outfit he decided to wear....a Scarecrow outfit. Wiz: Anyway, Scarecrow's fighting style is a mix between kung fu and drunk boxing that he calls "Violent Dancing." Boomstick: Wow, that's got to be the lamest fighting style ever! Wiz: It can harm people like Batman, so it must be pretty good if I would say so myself. Boomstick: Anyway, Scarecrow's weapon of choice is his Fear Toxin. When the victim inhales the toxin, it makes the victim scared of Scarecrow. Wiz: He also uses a pitchfork, guns and a horse. But his most versatile weapon is his claw. With it, he can inject the foe or himself with Fear Toxin or just claw 'em. Boomstick: He was once a Yellow Lantern, but only for a short time. However, his Fear won't work on those who don't fear him, which mean he's basically screwed. Wiz: But Scarecrow is a lot scarier than his Wizard of Oz cousin. Scarecrow: And at the end of fear, oblivion. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Batman: That should take care of Crane. Gordon: Good work Batman, I knew I could count on you. Scarecrow had just been knocked out unconscious by Batman, and was starting to dream as he was being taken to Arkham Asylum. But this was no ordinary dream as he soon found himself in a hellish place. Scarecrow: Where am I? Freddy: Welcome to my world, bitch. FIGHT! Freddy lunges at Scarecrow, but Scarecrows throws Freddy off him, knocking Freddy into a rock. Freddy got back up and shot a fireball from his claw. Scarecrow ducks and sees Freddy laughing. Freddy: Congrats. You've survived longer than 2 seconds. NOW DIE! Scarecrow pulls out his pitchfork and stabs Freddy with it. Freddy is hit in the in head and dodges before Scarecrow hits him again. Freddy then starts using his Dream World powers and uses TK to throw stone pillars at Scarecrow. Scarecrow is hurdled back and knocked down. Freddy: I'm surprised you still alive. Scarecrow: I have survived worse. Freddy: Nothing will ever be as powerful as me. Now except fear. Freddy then starts using some of his fear powers in an attempt to kill Crane. However, Scarecrow injects himself with some of his Fear Toxin, causing the fear to go away. Freddy: Crap, this one doesn't fear me. Suddenly, Freddy and Scarecrow are back in the real world in the street. Scarecrow whistles and a black horse appears. Freddy easily kills the horse with a single slice at its throat, killing it. Scarecrow: You like to use fear, but now feel my version! Scarecrow stabs Freddy with his claw, but it doesn't seem to affect Freddy. Freddy is laughing as Scarecrow becomes worried. Freddy: You think your little gimmicks effect me at all! I am the master of fear! And I grant you a painful death. Freddy then stabs Scarecrow with his claw. Scarecrow stumbles back and pulls out a rifle. The rifle doesn't even effect Freddy. Freddy then thrusts his claw through Crane's head, instantly killing the villain. Freddy then laughs and enters another victim's dreams as Scarecrow's body is devoured by coyotes. KO! Conclusion Wiz: To tell you the truth Boomstick, this battle was actually a stomp. Boomstick: I'm all ears. Wiz: Well, Scarecrow's main weapon is his Fear Toxin. But Freddy is a master of fear, and it is very unlikely Crane's toxin could actually scare Freddy. And without his Toxin, Scarecrow had to fight an uphill battle. Boomstick: Plus, Scarecrow literally has no feats other than being a yellow Lantern. But that was for a short period of time, and it could be easily countered by Dream World Freddy. Wiz: Also, Scarecrow constantly loses to Batman and hasn't really beat anyone, while Freddy's losses are pretty much against Jason and some kids who got revenge upon in various sequels. Boomstick: Looks like Freddy was just too scary for Scarecrow Wiz: The winner is Freddy Krueger Trivia *This is Freddy's second win, the first being Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015